Tell her or not
by Chinatsu89
Summary: Ino is in love with Sakura will she tell her or remain silent forever  It's my first story ever be nice and oh yeah I don't own Naruto and also english is not my firts language if there are errors please tell me


It was now a couple of years after the 4th shinobi war, Konoha was now rebuild some years ago but it wasn't the same as before many lives where lost in that war against Madara Uchiha who was now imprisoned along with Uchiha Sasuke and Kabuto was dead as well Orochimaru.

The now 21 years old Yamanaka Ino was walking down the street of Konoha deep in though, she was thinking about something or rather someone, yes someone was on her mind and it was...

"Oi Ino are you alright?" Said a voice that broke Ino out of her though

"Wha ha Shikamaru I didn't see you" Replied Ino "What are you doing where so early this morning?" She added

" I'm gonna train with Ayako" He was referring to the 5 year old girl next to him, Ayako is the daughter of the genjutsu master Yuuhi Kurenai she was of average height had the same hair color and haircut as her father Asuma and the same eyes as Kurenai.

" Yo Ino-San, Shika-Sensei is going to teach me how to trow kunais" Said the girl while pushing Shikamaru while muttering that kunais weren't going to trow themselves.

"Yeah yeah how troublesome, see you later Ino" Shikamaru said while he was smiling at the little girl how was still muttering.

"Later Shikamaru and Ayako" Replied Ino how started to walk to the direction she was going in the first place

"_I have to tell her, but she probably kill me after" _She tough to herself, yes her that person was none other than Haruno Sakura.

"_I was always so mean to her after she said she loved Sasuke because I was scared but now I have to do it" _She though again before she knew it she was in front of the hospital where Sakura worked , Ino stopped in front of the doors and took a big breath in before entering the hospital she walked to the front clerk and asked where Sakura was.

"She's on the 3rd floor" Said the woman with a friendly smile

"Thank you ma'am" Replied Ino

She was now on the 3rd floor, but Sakura was nowhere in sight she waited for about two minutes when Sakura came out of a patient room

"Ah Ino what are you doing here?" She asked somewhat surprised to see Ino here

"I need to talk to you, can we go somewhere private?" Ino replied while starting to get nervous

"Yeah sure come with me" She walked to a storage room and opened the door while mentioning for Ino to go in.

"Well Ino what do you wanna talk about?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms

"You see I have something to say to you, but promise me that you won't get angry" Ino said now really nervous

"Sure I promise you that" Sakura replied while getting anxious was there something wrong with Ino or someone was bothering her she wondered

"Now I...I...you see...I...damn it" She was babbling like Hinata now, where was the overconfident Yamanaka Ino hiding.

"Ino whatever is it can tell me" Sakura said as she put her hand on Ino shoulder as she saw that she turned bright red

"_Alright Ino it's now or never"_ She said to herself

"Ok Sakura I love you" As she said that she closed her eyes and waited for a slap of worst her dead but none of it came, rather than that she felt something soft on her lips as she opened her eyes she saw that Sakura was kissing her as Sakura broke the kiss she was dumbfounded

"Wait you...I..." Ino could not talk she was so surprised by that sudden outburst

"Yes Ino I love you I always loved you, when we were kids I was to scared to tell you so I said I loved Sasuke to make you jealous but I didn't work and then we were enemies, I'm so sorry Ino can you forgive me?" Sakura said they were tears at the corner

"Of course forehead girl" Ino replied happily as she dried Sakura's tears

"Thanks Ino-pig" She said and added as she watched her watch "Ah my shift is over wanna go somewhere"

"Sure we could go to the dango shop" Ino said smiling

They got out the storage room and walked way smiling and holding hands.


End file.
